Aubrey Ships Bechloe?
by yeahsouhhi
Summary: Of all the people Beca would think to have in her corner, Aubrey Posen was not one of them. (Reuploaded from an old account.)


It was a day like any other for Beca. She was in her dorm room working on homework, which was pleasantly Kimmy Jin free.

_Finally I can study in peace_

It wasn't that Beca couldn't studying with her roommate there it was just relaxing not having two beady eyes burn holes in the back of her head as she did it. She never quite understood Kimmy Jin's hatred for her but Beca had to admit she was quite fond of the nickname, even if it was borderline racist. Beca was just about to start her Biology paper when there was a knock at the door.

_Dammit Kimmy Jin_

To Beca's surprise it wasn't Kimmy Jin, whom was notorious for leaving her keys but Aubrey, the fiery Bellas' captain and a grade A pain in Beca's ass. Beca smirked.

"For fucking hell what have I done now."

It wasn't a secret that the two Bellas didn't get along but recently Beca thought she and Aubrey were starting to understand each other better. They had agreed to try to be more civil towards each other and even came up with a new set list with minimum bloodshed.

"Ha ha ha aren't you just the funniest person alive."

Beca had to smirk at this, try as she might she still couldn't resist the urge to get under the Blonde's skin from time to time.

"Hey you said it not me."

"Beca!"

"Sorry sorry geez, who pissed in your Cheerios?"

Beca heard the frustrated sigh leave Aubrey's lips and it wasn't until now that she took in her Captain's appearance. Aubrey looked out right exhausted and Beca could feel her forehead start to crease with concern.

"Hey, really I'm sorry what's up Bree?"

"Look—"

The sternness in Aubrey's voice along with a look that would have had Mike Tyson himself terrified caused Beca to become more alert than ever.

_Oh god this is it isn't it? She's actually going to rip out my vocal cords_

A million thoughts ran through her mind and she couldn't seem to think straight anymore. Had she really done something to piss off the Blonde to the point that she was going to feed her to wolves? Beca didn't have to time to delve too far into this because Aubrey started talking again.

"I'm about to break my best friend pact so I'm going to need you to be Dixie Chicks serious okay?"

_Best friend pack? Is she…is she here about Chloe?_

Beca's heart instantly dropped and worry was sketched all across her face. Aubrey sensing the panic in the younger girl went on to further explain her rather spontaneous visit.

"Chloe's fine Beca no need to worry."

But Beca was worried what could possibly make Aubrey, of all people come to her door on a Sunday afternoon to talk about Chloe.

"Okay you have my attention."

Beca waited patiently as Aubrey tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Look I know you have a thing for Chloe—"

Beca had to blush at this, she was positive everyone knew about her feelings for the overly perky redhead. It wasn't exactly a secret but no one said anything about it except for maybe Amy, but she was harmless.

"and as much as we don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things I think you two are kind of perfect for each other."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Beca was one hundred percent certain she said the in her head.

"Aca-cuse me!"

Okay maybe not a hundred percent.

"Sorry. That's not what I meant—I just—what?"

Beca would have bet all her DJ equipment, her entire record collection, and her soul for that matter that she would never, in her life, hear Aubrey utter those words. In fact she had made the bet. She and Amy had placed at bet just a month ago concerning this very topic after Beca had a little too much to drink and shared far too much with the Australian Bella.

_Fucking hell Amy better never find out about this_

"You heard what I said Beca, I don't think there's a need for me to repeat myself."

Aubrey was right, Beca had heard her but it was going to take some time for her to process this information.

"Okay. So…you know I like Chloe?"

Even though Beca meant it as a statement, it came out more as a question and she just went with it.

"Yes."

"And you think that we're perfect for each other?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to let me borrow your car for Spring Break?"

"Ye—WHAT? NO!"

_Had to try_

"Dammit Mitchell I said Dixie Chicks Serious!"

"Okay! Okay! Dixie Chicks serious. I just—I don't understand why you're here. In my room. On a Sunday, telling you approve of my crush on Chloe..."

At this point Beca noticed a shift in the Tall Blonde's demeanor. Before when Aubrey barged in on Beca's studying she seemed determined and confident, but now she looked…embarrassed? There was no hiding the blush that crept on the Blonde's face and Beca would have out right laughed if she didn't think Aubrey would snap at her again. Being very careful not to further upset the Bella, Beca tried to get to the bottom of this strange and awkward visit.

"Aubrey?"

"Yes."

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

Beca could see the gears turning in Aubrey's head. Try as she might she couldn't understand why Aubrey would be so concerned with this and then she thought about what the Blonde said early.

"Bree, What best friend pact are you breaking?"

"I ummm…well you see…"

At this point Beca was just plain annoyed with the Blonde and couldn't help it when she snapped.

"BREE!"

"Okay, sorry. What was the question again?"

_you know damn well what my question is _

"What pact, Aubrey?"

"So uh Chloe and I promised never to interfere with each other's love life or in this case lack-there-of even if the other asked them to."

It took Beca a second to understand exactly what that meant but it was like a light bulb lit up above her head.

"Bree, did Chloe ask you to talk to me?"

"Uhhhh maybe…"

_Seriously? Are we in middle school?_

Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how childish her Captain was being.

_Okay this is just ridiculous_

"Look Aubrey, you have until the count of three to get to the point before I open that door and kick your ass out."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"One…"

"Beca just wait a minute okay!"

"Two…"

"For the love of god don't open the door."

"Three."

Beca opened the door ready to kick Aubrey out and get back to her studying, she was already tired and now thanks to Aubrey, cranky. Beca wasn't expecting anyone to be standing on the other side of the door and she definitely wasn't expecting to find the one and only Chloe Beale, looking as flawless as ever in Beca's opinion.

_Okay now I'm really confused_

"Oh look at the time, I have to meet Fay Amy for Cardio…"

Despite her words Aubrey just stood there staring. Beca could feel Aubrey staring at her but she was staring at Chloe who seemed to be staring at the floor. The staring seemed to last forever until Aubrey finally slipped passed Chloe and all but ran out Baker Hall and Beca was positive she saw the blonde pull out her cellphone. Now it was just Beca and Chloe and silence as the staring continued.

_Say something you idiot_

"Doyouwannacomein"

"What?"

_Pull your shit together, Mitchell_

"I asked if you wanted to come in."

At this point Beca was sure Chloe was going to follow Aubrey's lead and run for the hills, but she got her answer as Chloe slipped passed her and into the dorm room. Beca closed her door and turned around looking expectantly at a very anxious looking redhead.

_Well this isn't awkward…_

Beca wasn't sure what was going on. Had Chloe been outside the whole time? Did she hear everything the she and Aubrey had talked about? And why the hell did she send Aubrey of all people? A couple of minutes had passed by and neither she nor Chloe made any attempt to disturb the silence. For the most part Beca was waiting for the redhead to say something. It was, after all the senior who decided to disrupt her studying. Beca could tell Chloe was nervous, but Beca didn't mind considering she looked really cute for being a nervous wreck.

_Is she really just going to stand there or…_

As on queue Chloe started pacing back in forth and Beca was now very confused if not completely lost.

"Chlo—"

Beca began but Chloe held up her hand and the DJ let her voice fall flat.

"Beca I like you and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

It came out rushed and Beca was sure she heard the redhead stutter but it didn't matter. What mattered was Chloe just asked her out and she couldn't believe she hasn't passed out yet.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Aca-cuse me!"

"I have to stop doing that."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Beca!"

At this point Beca's head was spinning. Here was Chloe standing in front her, asking her out. And that's when it happened, that's when Beca finally lost it. She started laughing so hard tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This whole situation was ridiculous and Beca couldn't help but be amused. Her was Chloe Beale, the most confident and open person Beca knew; tongue tied over her of all people. It wasn't until Beca cooled down that she realized the senior Bella had her own tears threatening to fall and not the good kind. Chloe's expression nearly shattered Beca's heart and she couldn't help but feel guilty for laughing.

"Chloe…"

Beca attempted to salvage any chance she had with the Bella as she reached for Chloe's hand but it was in vain. Chloe withdrew her hand and this time it was Beca who looked hurt.

"Chlo I didn't…I wasn't laughing at you."

"Sure sounded like it!"

Chloe delivered the line with such venom Beca was surprised she was still able to stand. They stood staring again only this time it was Beca who broke the silence.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well uh, you could start with answering my question."

"Chloe—"

Beca's tone must have struck something in the redhead because before she could even finish her sentence, Chloe was headed for the door.

_Not this time Beale_

Beca reached out to grabbed the redhead's wrist before she could walk out. She couldn't let Chloe leave, not when she was so close to getting what she's wanted for months now.

_Now or never, Mitchell_

Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and brought the senior closer to her. Beca could feel Chloe's breath on her face at least she should have been able to with how close they were standing, but Beca was pretty sure Chloe had stopped breathing at this point. She could see every emotion swimming around in Chloe's bright blue eyes. Beca saw hope and fear and pain and happiness, but the one that tugged on her heart was the one she was hoping was there all along; love.

Releasing her grip on Chloe's arm, Beca brought her hands up to the redhead's cheeks, rubbing them gently. Beca knew what was going to happen and from the hitch in Chloe's breath so did she. Beca closed her eyes and closed the gap between them.

To say Beca felt fireworks erupting in her stomach would be a severe understatement. Never in her life did she think she could feel so complete from a kiss. Chloe's lips were so soft and she tasted like Laffy Taffy. Beca felt Chloe smile into the kiss and that was the encouragement she needed to know this was right. Wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist Beca brought Chloe as close as possible as they continued to kiss. She felt Chloe nibble on her bottom lip and Beca couldn't hold back her moan when she felt Chloe's tongue break pass her lips. The kiss cooled down and soon, too soon in Beca's opinion it was over.

Still wrapped in each other, Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's waist and smiled inwardly as she felt Chloe bury her head into Beca's shoulder. They stayed in their embrace for what felt like hours. Beca was the first to pull back when she realized she still hadn't answered Chloe's question.

"Yes."

It was Chloe's turn to look puzzled and Beca couldn't help but chuckle at how cute the redhead looked.

"Huh?"

"Yes, Chloe Beale. I'll go on a date with you."

Both girls were smiling like kids on Christmas morning. Beca moved to bring Chloe into another kiss when there was a loud crash from outside the door.

"Dammit Amy I told you to stand still!"

"Listen Blondie, it's not my fault my mum thought is was more important for me to wrestle crocodiles than learn to balance on my tip toes!"

Beca went to open her door and wasn't surprised when Amy and Aubrey came tumbling.

_So she was on her phone_

"AUBREY! AMY! What on Earth are you two doing?"

Beca thought it was obvious but laughed anyway at Chloe's shocked expression.

_She's cute, sue me_

"Beca Chloe we're so sorry—"

"Actually I'm not sorry at—ow!"

Beca had to laugh when Aubrey kneed Amy in the shin but stopped when the intruding Bellas rose to their feet. All four of the friends just stood there staring at each other. Aubrey looked guilty for trying spy on the two lovers, Chloe looked down right giddy for having kissed Beca, Amy looked amused, and Beca was so red she almost looked like an apple. Beca should have known it would be Amy to break the silence.

"So how about them Jets, yeah? I was actually looking at the sports channel the other day and some tosser said that walking was really good exercise. Back in Australia we usually just do a lot of mermaid dancing but maybe I should give this walking thing a try…like right now."

Beca couldn't help but laugh as the spunky Aussie walked out the door and down the hall away from them all. Aubrey looked very cautiously at Chloe knowing she had to choose her words very carefully

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Aubrey."

"Do you mind yelling at me later?"

Beca saw the redhead sigh at her friend. Honestly Beca didn't mind that Aubrey and Amy had been listening. She was still trying to get over the feeling of kissing Chloe and part of her knew it was never going to happen. Though part of her wanted to see the blonde squirm Beca decided to throw Aubrey a lifeline jus this one time.

"Hey, Aubrey?"

"Yes, Beca?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

Beca could see the blonde about to burst probably thinking she was going to bring up Spring Break again.

"I have a date this Friday and would really appreciate it."

Beca had never, in all her time at Barden seen the blonde so visibly happy. Aubrey turned to look at her best friend forgetting about Beca's question and asking Chloe one of her own.

"Seriously?"

"Dixie Chicks serious."

Beca was surprised when both best friends started squealing but couldn't hold back her smile when she saw how happy Chloe looked. Finally, Beca thought, she got her girl. At this point Aubrey turned back to Beca and Beca looked at her expectantly.

"Okay freshmen you can borrow my car, but I have a few rules."

Beca nodded her understanding.

"No eating in the car."

"Got it."

"No speeding."

"Yup."

"No sex on the back seat."

Beca blushed at this one but nodded despite her flushed face.

"And you take the ear monstrosities out for the date."

Beca was just about to say no way in hell when she felt Chloe intertwine their fingers. She looked down at their hands and couldn't help but smile big at the sight. Their hands fit perfectly together and Beca felt a shiver down her spine at the realization. Nothing could ruin this moment for her not even Aubrey Posen, the not so big pain in her ass after all.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

At this point Beca was staring into Chloe's eyes as she answering Aubrey's question.

"Yeah. For Chloe, anything."

Beca felt Chloe squeeze her hand and she knew everything was going to be all right. Beca had the girl of her dreams and she now had something to hold over Aubrey's head. Oh yes, Beca would not be letting the blonde live down admitting she shipped her and Chloe. If Beca had any say, her life was pretty perfect at the moment. That was, until she heard an Australian accent shouting down the hall.

"HEY DJ, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT OUR BET. I'M HERE TO COLLECT MY WINNINGS ACA-BITCH."

Okay; Beca could settle for almost perfect.


End file.
